Infinity
by amarie-chan
Summary: He didn't know what hit him. One minute he was playing basketball in gym class and the next, he was being shipped off to some school for superhumans. However, things aren't always what they seem. Full Summary inside. NxH, NxT, SxS, IxSxT


Infinity

Summary: He didn't know what hit him. One minute he was playing basketball in gym class and the next, he was being shipped off to some school for naturally talented kids. However, things aren't always what they seem and Naruto finds himself in the centre of one of the biggest wars in history. However, it's supposed to be kept a secret, because no one is supposed to know that they are actually superhumans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Hey everybody. I know I keep starting new projects while not finishing old ones, but don't worry, i haven't completely forgot about those stories. This idea has been in my mind for like a year and a half already, but I was too lazy to write it; however, I finally decided that I wanted to put this on paper for others to read so here it is.

Have any of you heard about Gakuen Alice, the manga not the anime? Well, if you haven't, give it read some time. It may seem a bit childish at the beginning, but trust me, it will surprise you. The plot is thoroughly amazing and I can't seem to wait for what happens next. Well, anyways, the point I'm trying to get at is that some plot elements have been taken from Gakuen Alice and infused into my project. Don't worry, I definitely did not copy the storyline or anything; Infinity is purely my own creation, however you may find SOME similarities. I thought of this idea even before I finished reading the manga, however during the time that I hadn't written it, ideas that I've borrowed from the manga kept popping up in my head. So here it is; I hope you all enjoy.

And don't forget to review :)

Chapter 1: Fate

If I could sigh at the moment, I would.

However, something tells me that when you're unconscious, it wouldn't be possible. You know how they say that when you dream and notice something that is totally wrong or out of place, you can break the spell and change your reverie in any way you want? Well, I've found at least ten things wrong with what I was seeing, and still can't change any of it.

For starters, I'm at my school. And I'm standing on the ceiling. Or, at least I think I am; it's either that or all the desks and lab equipment are flipped upside down. The hands on the clock are spinning round and round really fast that I can hardly even see them anymore. The class lizard that we are examining for biological purposes seems to be a stuffed animal. How can I tell? Well I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be looking like Isa the Iguana at the moment, big eyelashes and all. Pencils, erasers and paper are floating aimlessly around the room, as if there is no gravity holding them down. I ducked as a speedy meter stick raced past my head, heading straight for the wall behind me, then sharply turning left as if it knew not to hit it. However, the strangest part of my dream was that I was not alone.

Sitting on the teacher's desk above me (or below me, whichever way you look at it) with her legs crossed was a young girl around my age twirling her index finger around as if she were the cause of the magically moving school supplies. She had large brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that was let down in soft ringlets down her back. She wore a plain white dress with no shoes and she was staring directly at me. She had a serious look on her face, a face that I had never seen in my entire life and a look that showed she meant business. Her pink lips were pulled back in a tight line and her forehead was creased in a worried frown.

We stayed where we were, the two of us having a battle with our eyes to see who would look away or say something first. It was usually me who broke the contest. However today was different. She spoke for the first time after three consecutive weeks of dreaming about her.

"Don't come!"

Her soft voice was like music, resonating around the room. However, as soothing as it was to hear it, I could sense the urgency in her tone. She looked like she was struggling to get out the words from her mouth.

"You have to listen to me; whatever you do, ignore the flames that dance around you. You must not let them influence you to come to where we are. It will be safer for you and for all of us if you just stay away."

I wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but it felt like my voice was caught in my throat. What fire? Who were "they" that she mentioned? And what did she mean by, it was "safer"? I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, however not a sound came out. Not even the woosh of my breathing.

"Don't talk. Just do as I say, don't come. Please."

She started fading from my view and the flying pencils suddenly made a downward dive toward the ground as if the spell had been broken. And suddenly, I too was falling toward the ground, my own power gone. Then I could smell it; the smell of fire. I was engulfed in a sea of flames and I could feel it getting harder to breath. My eyes watered from the intense heat and blinding smoke that filled the air in mere seconds. I tried to scream, but once again no sounds escaped my mouth.

I cursed in my mind, willing myself to gain consciousness. However, instead of waking up, my knees buckled and I had to use every strength left in my body to keep me upright and my eyes open. Then I saw him. He was standing, perfectly fine, right before me, the fire dancing around him. He held out his hands as if trying to help me. I was about to reach out too, when suddenly I bolted upright with a jerk as if I had been electrocuted.

I was breathing heavily and I looked around in a panic, looking for any sign of a fire or the people in my dream. However, all I saw were my clothes thrown carelessly around my messy bedroom with the sun shining through uneven blinds. I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside table. 7:45. School would start in fifteen minutes, yet I couldn't feel the anxiousness I usually did when I was about to be late. All I could think about was the man's face staring emotionless at me. It was my best friend Sasuke.

...

"Dobe, where have you been?" my dark-haired best friend asked me as I scuttled into class, thirty minutes after the first bell rang, our homeroom teacher glaring at me the whole way. I smiled sheepishly at her and she turned around, resuming her lesson on the circulatory system. I pulled out my notebook and favourite orange pen from my orange Jansport bag and opened to a fresh, blank page. I wasn't ready to answer him yet. I could barely even look at him.

When he noticed my unwillingness to answer, he merely raised an annoyed eyebrow and turned around to face the front. He could probably tell that something was on my mind. After all, Uzumaki Naruto never arrives to class late... quietly that is. I would usually make a huge scene and a grand entrance. However, I didn't feel like putting on a show today, nor did I think Sasuke cared.

Biology breezed by like a gust of wind, and second period was about to start. We still had about five minutes though for sensei to arrive, so while we waited, my other friends decided to gather around my desk to find out what was up.

"Let me guess Naruto-kun," Mari-chan laughed, putting both hands on my desk and leaning in to look me straight in the eyes. "You slept in again, didn't you?"

I merely chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, and she laughed, knowing she guessed correctly.

"What did your foster dad say?" Satsuki asked, flicking his brown hair in a distracted gesture.

"Iruka-sensei yelled at me, as usual." I groaned at the memory, dropping my face down to smack it against the desk. There is only so much of that man's voice I can take. Apparently, making it to school on time is "good manners". I don't even understand how that works. Iruka had been my foster father for around 2 years now, ever since I graduated from his class in elementary school. Before meeting him, I lived at an orphanage where I grew up with Sasuke until we were both ten and Sasuke had to move away to some boarding school that his parents apparently wanted him to go to before they died. I hadn't seen or heard from him in four years when he suddenly came back just two months ago. I still don't know where he went, but I stopped pestering him. His death glares were just as bad as Iruka-sensei's nagging, if not a little worse.

"Well you should learn how to set your alarm clock properly," Eiji laughed, poking my cheek. I swatted his hands away and made a move to stand up, when our math teacher entered the room, glaring me down in the process. As you can see, I'm thoroughly hated by the teachers at the school. You graffiti a whole hallway of lockers once, and then the whole school seems to be your enemy.

"Oi Sensei," I shouted, suddenly feeling like my old self again. Mari-chan shot me a warning look as she walked away from my desk; however I ignored her as I usually do. He nodded his head in my direction as indication that he was listening and I grinned my Cheshire cat grin. "What are we doing today?"

He gave me a blood chilling smile in return and took out a neat stack of papers. "Pop quiz. Pencils out everyone!"

The class groaned and shot me dirty looks, but I ignored them. Clearly, he was going to give us the quiz anyways if they were already prepared.

...

By the time lunch rolled around, my head hurt from all the knowledge being unceremoniously shoved into my brain. I still hadn't talked to Sasuke yet, and I knew I was being paranoid. I was dreaming after all, right? Yet it all felt so real. As I mused on, I didn't notice Sasuke pull up in his usual seat behind me, which was rather odd considering anyone would notice the male model being chased down by rabid fangirls. Yet I was stuck in my own world and didn't snap out of it until my so called "best friend" punched my arm... hard.

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing the bruising part on my arm. "What the heck was that for, Teme?"

"Hn," he answered me, which in fact isn't technically an answer, and went back to eating his ruby red apple. I sighed in annoyance and was about to shout louder in his face when he turned to me in all seriousness.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously, as if he knew about my dream last night.

"What do you mean?" I countered, trying to play it cool. I took a sip of the Iced Tea I bought with my ramen. He raised an eyebrow at me, just like he did in class and I sipped faster, nervously shifting my gaze to the cafeteria doors on the lookout for our other friends to arrive. Sasuke doesn't really consider them his friends, and doesn't bother talking to anyone but me as if I'm the only person that matters. As flattering and creepy as that is, it could get annoying sometimes. He isn't exactly rude to them, but he does seem to ignore them. It's like he doesn't want anyone else to be his friend, and sometimes the way he talks, it seems as if he's living on a time limit. Which I guess is half true. He never stays in one place at a time; he always leaves in the middle of our conversations to talk on the phone or text someone. But it's not like I mind very much, it's not like he's the most interesting person to talk to.

"You're an idiot," he muttered, tossing his apple into a nearby garbage can without getting up from his seat. My eye twitch, but I knew he was only trying to provoke me. He knows I can't stand it when people call me stupid. I may act it sometimes, but I see a lot more than I let on.

"Whatever you say, Teme," I growled, inhaling some ramen between syllables. He watched me in disgust, then chose to avert his gaze elsewhere. Finally, the doors of the cafeteria opened and in walked Mari-chan and the rest of them, causing me to nearly toppled over in relief. And to make things better, at that moment, Sasuke's phone went off and he nodded in my direction to let me know he was leaving, which I waved as an answer.

He walked silently passed my other friends, flipping open his cell phone in the process and whispering quietly into the receiver. Mari-chan stared after him on his way out, then jerked her thumb at him while she turned to me.

"What happened to Sasuke-san?"

I shrugged and finished drinking my Iced Tea while Eiji scoffed. "Who cares? It's not like he gives a damn about you anyways."

Mari looked hurt and Satsuki hit his friend on the head. Though she wasn't exactly one of Sasuke's fangirls, she did seem to be genuinely concerned for him and was the only one, other than myself, who actually tried to get him to hang out with us; which only seemed to serve as an annoyance for Eiji, who liked Mari since the moment he met her.

"Well in any case, lunch is almost over and we should be heading over to the gym now." My brunette friend announced excitedly. I bet you can guess what his favourite subject was. The three ate their lunches quickly, then we all got up to go to our designated classrooms to change. The girls went to our homeroom class, while the boys went across the hall to the spare classroom.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a fully changed Sasuke, sitting on the window ledge and talking on the phone. I ignored him, since this seemed to be a common occurrence, especially lately; however I noticed his eyes darting out the window every so often.

...

"Alright maggots," our gym teacher yelled to us boys as we gathered around him in black gym shorts and a grey t-shirt with our school's logo on the front. The girls sat on the sides, waiting for their turn to use the gym and talking amongst themselves. "We're playing basketball today. Uzumaki, Uchiha, team captains. Choose you're teams quickly."

When the players were sorted, we positioned ourselves on the court like chess pieces on a game board. I stared across from me at Sasuke, who pretty much looked uninterested. Satsuki and Eiji were facing off for the tip off, the latter on my team. The girls on the side stared on in anticipation, most cheering for Sasuke's team, though Eiji and I had a few fans of our own. Suddenly, the whistle blew and Satsuki managed to hit the ball a split second before his opponent, tipping it towards Sasuke. He caught it and dribbled down the court towards my net while I tried to intercept him. He faked a shot while I jumped to block, then passed it to another teammate who was being covered by someone on my team. He manoeuvred his way around the guy trying to block him and took a shot, but it bounced off the rim and Eiji grabbed the rebound. He dribbled his way to the opposite end of the court as we all raced after him. I held out my hands as a sign that I was open and he bounce passed the ball to me, just as Satsuki tried to interrupt. The ball landed in my ready hands and I jumped to shoot the ball in, which went through the net in a perfect swish.

"Yosh!" I cried, elated while some of the girls cheered us on and the guys on my team patting me on the back. I clapped my hands once to level my energy when I suddenly noticed something. Sasuke probably would have been able to block me. Even though he doesn't show it, we can get very competitive sometimes, and he never likes losing to me. I looked around for my brooding best friend, when I noticed him at the entrance of the gym, talking to someone who was hidden behind the doors. However, I wasn't the only one to notice him at that moment for our gym teacher blew his whistle loudly in annoyance and Eiji stalked his way over to Sasuke.

"Yo Uchiha, there's a game going on," he shouted and I made my way over there, just in case I needed to intervene if a fight broke out. Sasuke ignored him and continued talking to... whoever he was talking to, which seemed to annoy Eiji even more. However, from behind I could see Sasuke getting mad at the person behind the door.

"No one else is allowed inside this gym Uchiha," our gym teacher yelled, from across the room. "Tell your little friend to get lost, or else I'll have to call the principal in here to shoo him away."

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached and all eyes seemed to be on us. My friend seemed to tense up as he heard my voice and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, he was thrown back in an explosive instant and screams began echoing across the gym. From behind me, I could hear my sensei shouting curses and trying to get the students to calm down. As my friend landed, a bit away from me I made a dash for him as the smoke from the door cleared. The piece of wood was sent flying clean off its hinges and two guys I had never seen before stood at the threshold, one grinning maniacally at me.

"Pyro-kun, when we told you to take all the time you needed, we actually meant to get the job done quickly to avoid encounters like this from happening," the guys said. I reached for Sasuke and helped him sit upright. He looked generally alright, maybe a little out of it. I looked up to glare at the guy who made the explosion, and I blinked, wondering if what I was seeing was real. The guy in the doorway was blue. Like, actually, legitly blue. He had blue skin! "Now you've made us come all the way here, wasting our precious time in the process. Exile and I are very busy you know." He said it teasingly and I could feel Sasuke clench his fists beside me.

"Who the hell are you?" sensei said behind me. In the distance, I could hear the fire alarm ringing, though none of us could really register it. Out of the corner of my eye, Eiji was being helped up my Mari and Satsuki, having been thrown back by the force of the explosion.

The blue guy shifted his gaze briefly at our teacher, then back at us and he eyed me almost hungrily.

"Sasuke, who are these people?" I mumbled anxiously to him, but he didn't answer me, shoving me slightly so that he could get up by himself.

"All we needed was a bit more time; we're not even sure of anything yet. He hasn't shown anything." Sasuke answered above the noise and I suddenly noticed his bleeding arms.

The other intruder standing a little behind the blue guy stepped out from behind the shadows to show his face, a face that looked _very_ similar to my friend standing right beside me. They were almost like brothers.

"You've run out of time Pyro. You, Impulse and Phantom are just taking advantage of your short lived freedom. The Principal is getting tired of waiting. We're taking the boy and we return with him tonight."

For some odd reason, I had a chilling feeling they were talking about me.

"You can't!" A girl's voice sounded from somewhere around the room and suddenly, to my right I noticed a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than me, come out of the wall. And no, you didn't hear me wrong. She actually, stepped out of the wall. Several girls screamed in fear at the strange girl. She was clad in pure black with brown hair cropped at her shoulders. She made her way to the two men and I felt the need to shout at her to get away.

"We haven't talked to him yet about any of it; and we still need to discuss things with his father," she informed them, pleading with her eyes.

"Step aside Phantom. You're mission is over, you failed. We were wrap it up," the Sasuke look-a-like announced and the blue guy pushed her roughly to the side. However, instead of falling, she seemed to stop in mid air. In the blink of an eye, another guy appeared, holding onto the Phantom girl to steady her. I had to rub my eyes at that one; I just had to be dreaming. This guy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm, I was wondering where you went Impulse," the blue guy chuckled.

"Renegade," the boy nodded. He wore an overlarge jacket with his collar pulled up and dark sunglasses over his eyes. He seemed to be taking it all in calmly as he set the girl upright, and stepped in front of her to converse with the other people.

"Impulse, take the other two back to the academy. You're work here is done. We'll be in charge of the boy from now on."

"What are you going to do about the uproar you just caused?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not since his face was half covered.

The Sasuke clone regarded him uninterestedly. "The Principal has already sent Mastermind. She'll set things right. Now the three of you get back already."

The real Sasuke's eyes flared, and all of a sudden, we were both surrounded by flames. I could hear more screams of terror, but I was too busy panicking at the sudden bout of déjà vu I was experiencing. This couldn't be happening.

"Sasuke, what the he –?"

"Shut up dobe and listen to me," he commanded, just as the Phantom girl and Impulse guy appeared suddenly in our ring of fire. "I'll explain everything to you when we get back to academy, but right now you're just going to have to trust me."

"How the hell can I trust you when apparently, you've been keeping some kind of secret from me!" I retorted hotly, no pun intended. The words of the girl in my dreams suddenly floated back to me. _Ignore the flames that dance around you._

"Trust me, the method my brother and his partner are going to use to bring you back will be far worse than what we will do."

"Wait... your brother?"

He ignored me and turned to the glasses wearing guy. "Shino, take him and Matsuri back . I'll stay behind and hold them off."

"Sasuke!" I growled angrily.

"You know you can't beat them Sasuke," the girl warned, then seemed to change her train of thought and added, "and you're not supposed to use our real names outside of the academy. It's school policy."

He rolled his dark eyes at her, yet at that moment I noticed his pupils were red. "Shino, just do as I say."

"Alright. He's the captain Matsuri, we're just going to have to listen to him. Come on Uzumaki-san."

"Wait! What the hell, don't decide things for me. I'm not going anywhere with you guys. What am I going to tell me dad? I can't just leave!" I was furious now; who did these people think they were.

Sasuke turned to me calmly and I could hear the voices of those strangers shouting at him to put out the fire, as if he were controlling it. "Idiot, I'm going to explain everything to Iruka and we're going to erase the memories of the people here so that none of this ever happened."

"What?" I asked, my anger temporarily forgotten.

"Quickly Shino, we're running out of time. Just take them and go."

"Wait!" I yelled one more time in a futile attempt to get them to listen to me, however Shino or Impulse, whatever his name was, grabbed a hold of me and everything was gone. I was swirling in a sea of darkness for a split second then I was somewhere else, somewhere that was definitely not my school gym. The fire, my classmates, those intruders, Sasuke. Everything was gone, and in its place stood a tall, castle like building surrounded by acres of forest. I pinched myself, wondering if what I was seeing was real. Where the hell was I? And how did I get there?

The Matsuri girl stepped in front of me and grinned widely, grabbing my hand and shaking it. I could tell we were out of danger at the moment, but the relief was short lived for I was suddenly taken to some random place without a clue as to what I was doing there.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-san, to the Aurora Academy for Developing Superhumans."

A/N: Hey guys, that's the first chapter. I hope I didn't bore you. Trust me, I thoroughly thought out this storyline, and it will be amazing! Don't worry, Sasuke isn't the bad guy here, and everything will become clear as time goes on. And the girl in the beginning, in the dream, who do you think she is? I'll give you a hint, she's someone you know... and just to let you know, her and Naruto won't have a romantic relationship; that's where Hina-chan comes in. Anyways, I'll let you ponder on what I've said to you. Also, I know it's a little confusing for now, but what's a story if there isn't a little mystery. All will be revealed in due time, and the other Naruto characters will be coming in over the next few chapters. Also, the names that they use (ie Renegade, Impulse, Phantom etc) are like code names; think of the X-Men. And if you don't understand by now, basically what the characters are, are superhumans... like superheroes with superpowers. They're all just a super bunch of kids, and go to school to train their abilities. Their codenames tie in with their superpowers, so I'll let you guess what those are. And by the way, I'm almost done the next chapter of Hero; I know it's going slow, but I haven't completely forgotten about it; I've just had no time. So anyways, I'm out peace! I'll post of the next chapter for both stories soon, hopefully and I'll see if I can update Fame and The Beach House.

-amarie-chan.


End file.
